


To Be So Fortunate In Bed

by TheShipSailsItself



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fortune Cookies, Found Families, UST, Unspoken communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: Fortune cookies!!





	To Be So Fortunate In Bed

The Charmed Ones aren’t ‘useless’ in the kitchen. They really aren’t. Maggie knows her way around a good home cooked meal and more than a couple fast sandwiches and plates. Marisol and working in the food industry to pay for Kappa stuff made sure of that.

And Marisol also made sure Mel could feed herself if she ever needed to. But things might have to be more than a little desperate for Mel to ever feel like she absolutely needs to make a meal from scratch. She knows plenty of good places that do delivery and/or take away for just as much money as buying fresh ingredients and the unpaid labor of kitchen work. So she prefers to buy her food prepared and tip well and in cash to the hard working folks at the local eateries.

And Macy... well, if you can put in in a crust and shove it in the oven then sure, she can make dinner or breakfast. Chicken pot pies are fun to make and decorate. Quiches are nice, quick, and filling. Hand pies are great for lunches on the go. She splurged just before coming to Hilltowne on a little hand pie maker assuming that she’d have very little time to cook and probably wouldn’t have much of a kitchen to use at first. As it is with her current housing situation, a real home with actual family and a delightfully domestic Whitelighter who is now also family, she actually hasn’t felt the need to pull out the little ‘time saving device’.

But tonight, even with Harry home and offering again and again to make something for dinner, the girls just want a nice big order from the local Chinese take-out place. They get their way. 

They get their way even so far as getting Harry to sit with them in the living room. The sisters lay our their spread on the coffee table an plop down around it. They load up paper plates, grab the disposable chopsticks and dig in. 

Harry, naturally, sits primly on the sofa as he eats his meal with a fork and knife. He’s rather practiced at it so while it may look a bit odd he produces no spills and makes no mess. Besides which, there is absolutely no way he’ll be able to get down onto the floor in these particular trousers. At least not down and up again without some sort of ‘wardrobe malfunction’. Perhaps, he should have taken up his charges’ offer to wait for him to orb home and change into pyjamas (as they are currently wearing) before starting their meal. No matter, his seat on the sofa allows him to look fondly over all his charges, a sight that warms his heart like nothing else has in his sixty years of being a Whitelighter. (And that Macy keeps brushing against and sometimes outright leaning against his leg is no small bonus.) Yes, this is really the best place for him to be sitting right now.

And when all the cartons are empty and stuffed back into the paper bag they came in for dealing with (recycling) later on Maggie gleefully passes out their fortune cookies. Mel rolls her eyes because she knows what’s coming next. 

“I’ll go first!” Maggie calls out as she loudly tears the cellophane wrap from her cookie. She pulls at the ends of the treat and it breaks into half a dozen pieces, revealing a white slip of paper. Maggie plucks it out and snorts out a loud laugh. “_You have a remarkable power which you are not using_… in bed! Yeah, there’s a reason for that!”

Her sisters giggle and somebody mutters ‘poor Parker’. A soft ‘hmm?’ comes from the sofa and they turn to see Harry with a quizzical look on his face and promptly burst into uproarious laughter.

“Uh, nevermind, Harry. Don’t worry about it.”

Maggie bumps her shoulder against Mel’s and looks pointedly at the cookie in Mel’s hand. Mel cracks open her cookie, pulls the little slip of paper out and groans.

“Read it! C’mon Mel… read it!”

“_Soon, a visitor with delight you_...” Mel drones out, shaking her head.

Maggie actually manages to wait a whole half second before snarfling and yelling out, “-in bed! Ooh, Mel… Someone’s coming to visit you with good sex! I like that fortune better than mine. What if it’s like the tooth fairy but with sex? A good sex fairy. Not a thirst-trap-demon-sucubus thing.”

Under the table Macy knocks her knee against Mel’s and waggles her eyebrows at her sister. Mel’s had just as hard a year as any of them losing first Nico and then she supposes Jada. Though, Mel never really told any of them what exactly was going on between the Sarcana woman and herself. Regardless, Macy would love for her sister to find someone who could really know her, witchy side and everything and care for Mel enough to find ways to delight her in or out of bed. Macy looks at her sisters, smiling and laughing and takes in the solid feel of Harry’s presence behind her and her whole chest feels full of warm, warm love.

Harry, on the other hand, finally seeing where this ‘game’ of Maggie’s is going clears his throat and moves to stand up. But the tensing of his leg alerts the woman so casually leaned against him. She turns her big, dark eyes to him and they fill with the look he knows too well. It’s a look that says so many things it almost feels like he’s reading her mind. She’s disappointed he wants to leave but she won’t try to stop him if that’s what he’s set on doing but his leaving will still… <strike>hurt</strike> disappoint. The conversation isn’t actually that uncomfortable. Nearly all of his charges in the past sixty years have been women. He knows that people of all genders can find raucous humor in the topic of sex. It’s not that these are women making jokes about sex as it is maybe about a specific wo- Well, he can’t quite put a finger on it. And since he can’t quite articulate even to himself why he would want to leave he decides to stay. And so he offers Macy a small smile in lieu of an apology and sets the drink he’d been nursing on the coffee table as if that was really all he’d meant to do. He lets his hand brush against her shoulder before settling back onto the sofa and braces for the rest of Maggie’s ‘game’.

Mel, still shaking her head but with a smile curling the edges of her lips finishes up her fond rejection of Maggie’s prediction. Then she glances over to her big sister who seems to be having yet another silent conversation with their Whitelighter. Sometimes she wonders if Macy might also be a telepath. But she only seems to do this with Harry so that may just be a quirk of their friendship.

Out of the corner of her eye Mel sees Maggie practically bouncing with anticipation. She turns to face Macy and gives her a ‘if I have to suffer this so do you’ look. She sees Macy’s eye widen as she realizes who is next and then with a nervous smile she snaps her own cookie in half.

“_Teamwork, the fuel that allows common people to attain uncommon results_-“

“IN BED!!” This time Mel decides to join her little sister in the teasing. The tag comes out more like a cheer or a toast. Macy’s face goes red but her smile indicates that while she might think they’re both crazy she’s still having fun. Her shoulders are shaking with laughter and she’s turning her flushed face away from them. She hides for a moment or two in the dark space created by the fall of her curls, the edge of the sofa and Harry’s knee. When she turns back, her grin is huge and she’s wiping tears from her eyes.

“That doesn’t even really make sense. Or it does but that sounds more like an orgy,” Macy says through a wheeze of laughter.

“A well planned orgy, with team-building exercises?” Maggie adds through her own whoops of laughter.

“They should have that as a motivational poster.”

“O-O-,” Maggie can barely catch her breath between laughs, “Office retreats. OMG is that why the Board of Trustees are such buds?! No you guys, seriously! I worked a luncheon for them last semester and, like, those people are _really_ chummy with each other.”

“Ewwww!”

“Oh my god, Maggie,” Mel says with her head on the coffee table where she’s trying to catch her breath. When she manages to calm herself down, Mel sits back up and looks Harry dead in the eye. “Alright, Greenwood. Let’s wrap this up. What’s your cookie say?”

Harry stutters for a moment and has that deer-in-headlights look. “Mine?” His cookie isn’t even a cookie anymore. Just a tiny plastic bag of minuscule crumbs, his ever busy fingers having rolled and pinched the treat into coarse dust.

“Yeah, Harry! C’mon, we all went. What’s your fortune gonna be?”

“Yes, well. Ah…” He sees three pairs of dark eyes looking up at him and feels the most unfamiliar feeling of stage fright creeping up on him.

“Harry, are we making this too weird? You don’t have to go if it’s too uncomfortable.”

Of course it’s Macy that asks. And in that soft, understanding tone that he is absolutely defenseless against. If he said ‘yes’ she’d find a way to gently put her sisters off and let him make an escape. But honestly, it’s not that bad. He’s just so unused to being part of any kind of ‘family fun’. A part of him seems to have forgotten how do anything other than observe.

She’s looking up at him with such concern in her eyes that he has a sudden and insane urge to bend down and- He clears his throat and rolls his eyes with enough sarcastic flair to rival Mel.

“Oh good god, very well.” He opens the little bag being careful not to let the crumbs spill out as he fishes out his fortune.

“Yipeeeeee!!!”

“_The entire sum of existence is the magic of being needed by just one other person-”_

Maggie is practically vibrating with giddiness.

And with another roll of his eyes and an exasperated shake of his head he adds, “-in bed.”

“You know, that one’s actually kind of sweet.”

“Aww, Har’. That’s a nice one!”

“Not that a person’s existence should revolve solely around another person’s desire for them sexually… But yeah, that is kind of sweet.”

And with that the ‘game’ is over. For a minute or two the group chats about the inanity of their fortunes. Harry provides a few anecdotes about actual seers and witches with premonitions. And Maggie makes a lighthearted joke about ‘teachable moments’. They munch on the remaining shards of their cookies as they chat but soon even those are gone. Maggie and Mel take the bag of refuse to the kitchen to rinse and recycle the containers while Maggie continues to tease Mel about any possible visitors she might find some afternoon delight in.

Macy boosts herself up onto the couch next to Harry and places her hands in her lap. She’s studying her hands and seems to be gearing up to say something.

“Harry…” 

It’s a quiet start. She’s being gentle with him again. He lays his hand over one of hers, fingers twining between her. His fingertips stroke at her palm and her hand flexes.

“That tickles.”

He mutters an apology and tries to pull his hand from hers but she tightens her grip and he stays where he is. Harry looks up at her and sees her lips quirked up in questioning half-smile. Her eyes encouraging him to talk to her.

“Honestly, Macy, I wasn’t uncomfortable. Especially not with such a topic, I promise.” She gives him a look that says she still needs convincing. “I’m just…” He casts about trying to find the words. “I suppose I’m still unused to being amongst…” He gestures with his free hand at where she and her sisters had been sitting. “Friends,” he finishes a bit lamely.

“Family, Harry,” Macy corrects him, her tone shifting from gentle to firm. When he meets her eyes again there’s an unexpected bit of steel shining behind her warm, brown eyes. His throat closes and his heart skips a beat. The fierceness with which she claims him for herself and her sisters, it’s overwhelming. He feels his eyes fill and the urge to pull her close confess all the ways he's grateful to her sweeps over him. But instead he swallows down those urges and that lump of emotion. He turns his hand in hers and lets a line of Shakespeare's drift through his mind. Contenting himself with the feel of her palm against his he thinks, _perhaps someday_, before he answers her.

“Yes, of course. _Family_.”

**Author's Note:**

> terrible terrible _terri**bibble**_
> 
> Honestly, I blame all the take-out I ate for dinner last night (and this morning, because _leftovers_)
> 
> I apologize for the typos and the overall mess that is this off-the-cuff baloney. [insert the shrug emoji which i am currently too lazy to google/cut/paste here]
> 
> Also, yes, I did use the fortunes from all four of the cookies I ate.
> 
> Lastly, _let lips do what hands do._


End file.
